Bonds Of A Dragon Two: Secrets Revealed
by Kumori-Eclipse
Summary: The thrilling second chapter to Bonds of a Dragon. What happens when Berk is turned upside down and secrets of what was once burried surface. Berk will never be the same, but how will it all end?
1. A New Day

"Hiccup…..Hiccup!"

A hand waving in front of the young Viking's face brought him back to reality. Glancing up, Hiccup noticed the slightly worried face of Astrid staring back at him. They were all in the great hall, looking through some old records for any information on what had happened about a month ago, who the Vikings were that attacked, and what connection they had to Berk. So far though, their search had turned up absolutely nothing. Hiccup's father was not too inclined on telling them anything either. He had kept his mouth tightly shut about the issue and whenever Hiccup attempted to bring it up, it seemed to anger his father.

"Sorry" Hiccup replied with a sigh, "Let's call it a day."

He leaned back in his seat a bit, stretching. They had been there for most of the afternoon.

"About time" Snotlout stood from his seat, though he had been little help other than complaining.

The twins were busy making fun of dragons within the book of dragons, either for their appearance or name. Fishlegs next to them slid the book away, finally having enough of it. Astrid nodded, helping Hiccup to roll up many of the scrolls and pieces of paper, to be returned to the records.

"We can check this off as another useless day" Hiccup said slightly annoyed.

"We kind of figured there would not be anything in the public records" Astrid shrugged, "If your dad won't talk about it and it makes him so angry, it's no surprise he would not leave record about it where anyone could look."

"True…but it does not help us at all" Hiccup picked up his bag, placing a few things he still wanted to look over inside.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Snotlout asked, "We beat those jerks, their leader is gone, so who cares."

"We should care" Hiccup turned to look at them all, "This seems to have a big impact on my father, which means it must have had a big impact on Berk as well. Plus, something tells me this is not as over as we think."

"Oh great here we go" Snotlout said, mock throwing his hands into the air, "one of Hiccup's magic feelings, so we're stuck looking at dusty old papers and relics all day."

Hiccup glared a bit, but Astrid stepped between the two.

"Enough, Hiccup's feelings and intuition have been a big help before, so if something like this happened it is worth looking into" she said, "besides, even if they don't come back, it's good preparation for future things."

Snotlout rolled his eyes, but turned and left the hall without another word, slightly slamming the door as he did.

"Thanks" Hiccup said with another sigh.

Astrid smiled, "don't worry, he's thick headed, but he knows we're right."

She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him for a moment, before walking out to go check on Stormfly. The twins walked over to either side of him, watching as she left.

"Whoa" Tuffnut said, "hostility."

Ruffnut shoved him, "what are you talking about yak brains?"

"Hey don't shove me" he shoved her back.

Hiccup shook his head but smiled a bit, Fishlegs walking over to hand the Book of Dragons to him.

"I'm sure we will find out what happened..." he said with a small smile.

"Why don't we just ask people who aren't your father?" Tuffnut said, before his sister thumped him over the head "ow!"

"Idiot" she whispered.

"No" Hiccup nodded, "he's right…some of the others around town should remember what happened, though not too sure how cooperative they'll be if my father wants to keep this under wraps."

"Worth a shot right?" Fishlegs said.

Hiccup nodded, "Fishlegs, let Astrid and Snotlout know to casually bring it up when they can to people, but not to make it so obvious. If they know straight out what we're looking for, they might get scared off."

Fishlegs nodded, going off to do so.

"You two..." Hiccup said, turning back to the twins who were practically wrestling now, "keep doing what you do."

He shook his head, walking out of the hall himself. He glanced around for Toothless, the dragon having left the hall with the others awhile before, not liking the cramped area and wanting to stretch their wings. No sign of him to be seen however, it seemed Hiccup would be walking home and alone today. He turned and made his way down the path towards his home. A few people were still out, finishing up the day's work, as the sun was starting to sink in the sky. A lot of unanswered questions about what had happened was spinning around in Hiccup's head. The village itself had all but been repaired in its damage, but parts of the ground had black patches where the fires had raged. A few large blackened and fractured posts where large signal fires had lit Berk at night were still standing, as well as a few twisted and blackened trees as well. It was like a sort of scar, not to noticeable at first glance from the people or the actual village, but it was there in the land if you looked for it.

"Aye! Still got yer head in the clouds?" a familiar voice called.

Hiccup looked up to see Gobber on top of a home, waving his rock like hand.

"What are you doing up there?" Hiccup asked turning off the path.

"What does it look like?" the older Viking asked, "I'm repairin me a roof."

He smiled, causing a small smile to come from Hiccup.

"Don't fall off...again" Hiccup called up to him.

"That was one time!" Gobber said.

Hiccup gave him a bit of a look.

"Ok seven" he corrected, but I'm all right" he tapped the side of his head with his rock attachment and a smile, "you should be happy, yer young and got that dragon of yours. No fun if yer always worrying and getting yer head stuck in things that ought to stay buried."

Hiccup sighed, "I know…"

A roar from up the path made both look, Toothless stood a bit ahead, tilting his head before plopping down to sit with big eyes waiting for Hiccup.

"Seems I've got to go" Hiccup laughed lightly, Toothless was more like a big puppy at times…if puppies were able to breath fire.

Gobber waved, "remember to have fun" he called as Hiccup walked away.

Toothless stood and began to bounce on his feet a bit as Hiccup approached, nudging him with his nose, before bouncing off on the path ahead.

"Alright alright, I'm coming" he laughed, "let's get home and have some food, how does that sound? A nice big basket of fish?"

Toothless roared in excitement at the thought of food. Hiccup was not to hungry himself with a lot on his mind, but he needed to eat something as well. When they reached home however, the first thing Hiccup noticed when he opened the door, was an angry looking Stoick sitting at the table, the fire burning in the fireplace behind him causing him to look a bit darker than normal.

"Sit"


	2. Shocking Revelations

"H-hey dad" Hiccup said, trying to sound casual, despite the nerves that were beginning to bubble up within him.

"Sit" his father repeated, a bit more sternly in tone.

Hiccup sighed, closing the door behind him and Toothless. He moved to the wooden table, slipping out a chair from it before sitting. Toothless moved to curl up by the fire, giving a slight annoyed look, as if he knew the fish would have to wait. Hiccup placed his hands on the table, the silence around them only serving to strengthen his nerves. He glanced up at his father, who was regarding him with a stern and still slightly angered look. Hiccup looked away, lightly drumming his fingers on the table to break the silence.

"So…." He sat back a bit, giving a slight smile to try to break the tension, "how's it going?"

"Enough" Stoick said, crossing his arms.

Hiccup sighed a bit, folding his arms on the table and laying his head on them.

"Oh boy…here it comes" he flicked a piece of dust from the table.

Stoick stood, his large frame towering over the table and Hiccup, "I want you to stop this now Hiccup."

"I'm not technically doing anything" Hiccup said, "but maybe taking a bit more interest in out land's history."

He sat up a bit, looking to his father whose eyes narrowed a bit, unamused.

"You are messing with dangerous things Hiccup, I have put up with many of your antics and allowed you a lot of freedom that was once unheard of in Berk. I will not have any more of this snooping around into things when I tell you to let em be!" his voice had risen, Stoick passing his son and heading towards the door.

"I would not have to snoop around if you would just tell me" Hiccup stood as his father moved around him, giving his own determined gaze at his father's back.

When his father turned however, the determination faltered a bit. It was not easy keeping up a rebellious fire when faced with a huge and strong opponent giving you a look of anger and such, especially if that opponent were your father.

"I am warning you Hiccup, as your chief, stand down from this absurd path you are on" Stoick said, taking a breath after to try and reign in his temper. "If you do not let this die as it should have long ago..."

"What" Hiccup said, feeling a slight anger rise within himself for a moment to.

"I will have no choice but to ground you and the dragons to the village until you learn to respect your elders, your chief and your father" Stoick roared, before turning and leaving, the door slamming behind him.

The force practically shook the whole hut, causing Hiccup to flinch a bit. He sighed a moment later, now left alone within the home with Toothless. Glancing at the dragon, Toothless was looking up at him with his ears back, looking to the door a moment later, then back to Hiccup.

"Sorry buddy" Hiccup said, moving to him and patting his head a bit, "how bout that fish?"

Hiccup's appetite, what little it had been, was gone. He gathered the big basket of fish as usual for Toothless' dinner, before moving upstairs to his own makeshift room. He moved to the bed, groaning a bit as he plopped down onto it face first into the pillow. He knew looking into things were going to annoy his father, but if they did this much, could what have happened really been that bad? He sighed, turning on his back to look up at the ceiling. Moving a hand up, he pushed the hair from his forehead away and covered his eyes a bit. A heavy weight being applied to the bed, made him part his fingers a bit. Toothless had his front feet up on the bed, looking down at Hiccup with big green eyes.

"What do I do?" Hiccup asked, reaching up to lightly scratch behind the dragon's ear.

Toothless gave a happy purr like rumble.

"Do I give up? Just let what happened go and move on?" he watched Toothless tilt his head, giving a sign he was listening. "That's what a normal person would do right?" he asked.

Toothless hopped down, moving to the window. He lifted his head towards the rising night and moon outside. Hiccup smiled and sat up. Toothless was in a way suggesting a fly. It always helped to calm Hiccup's nerves and feelings, as well as helped him clear his mind and think straight.

"A fly would be nice" Hiccup stood.

Toothless gave an encouraging roar, shuffling on his feet a bit and giving a slight wiggle, before bounding downstairs. Hiccup laughed, grabbing the saddle from under the bed, before moving down the stairs as well. Toothless waited by the door, until it was opened for him. In a flash he was outside, rushing to the edge of their hill and looking up at the sky once again. Hiccup moved to him, fixing the saddle onto his back, Toothless looking back at him with a dragon like smile. Hiccup climbed onto the dragon's back, clicking his false foot into place. Toothless shot off into the sky, the open air rushing to meet them, as Berk faded away below. Holding on, Hiccup waited for Toothless to level out before he relaxed. The land was far below now, and a part of Hiccup thought for a moment about leaving it behind and just…flying.

He knew that he couldn't leave permanently or anything, his father would be furious and hurt. There was also Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and even Snotlout. Not to mention all the dragons and the other members of Berk. This was his home, and as much as an escape sounded nice right at the moment, Hiccup knew his heart laid with his home. Toothless gave a light grumble, looking down at the dragon Hiccup smiled.

"I know…I can't help my curiosity and doing some pretty stupid things at times huh?"

Toothless gave a noise as if agreeing, which made Hiccup laugh. He took a deep breath and nodded a bit, making up his mind. Whatever had happened in the past for now was not worth starting a war with his father over. His friends seemed to relatively think it was over, and the leader of those rogue Vikings was gone right? Hiccup was probably over thinking things. It would not be easy, but he had to let it go. The feeling of something being off and the unanswered questions would be the hardest to get over, they would knaw at Hiccup for a while. He would do his best to try and get over it though. Now he just needed to talk to his father, to apologize and assure him this was going to stop like he wanted. He glanced down at the ground below.

"Circle around buddy, we need to find my father."

Toothless roared, turning and tilting into a curve to head back to Berk. Hiccup kept his eyes on the ground below, looking for his father. He searched until he noticed him heading to Gobber's little hut. Spitelout was with him, a bit of an odd sight to see the two together even if they were related. They were competitive and not always on good terms, so they were rarely ever together any longer then they had to be for business. Hiccup narrowed his eyes a bit, why were his father, Gobber and Spitelout meeting now? He gave a signal for Toothless to land and quietly, the two lowering to the ground. The three older Vikings had gone inside. Just as he had done at Mildew's before, Hiccup moved slowly to the edge of the house, below a window to listen.

"This has gotten way out of hand" his father's voice said.

From the tone, he was still annoyed.

"It's that son of yer's that don't know how to let things die" Spitelout threw back at Hiccup's father.

Of course, Spitelout was not exactly a fan of Hiccup, especially when he had come so close to beating Snotlout in the games before.

"Relax, Hiccup's heart is in the right place as always…he's just tryin to help" Gobber's calm and almost cheery voice spoke up.

Hiccup smiled, Gobber was the type to defend his friends and see the good in people when he wanted to. For being an odd goof a lot of the time, he was wise and a good Viking.

Stoick sighed, "I know…I just worry what will happen if he or the other younglings find out."

"You can't hide it forever" Gobber said.

"We can and we will" Spitelout spoke once more, his brash and slightly harsh tone attempting to take charge.

"Come on, don't be so thick" Gobber sighed, "How would you rather them find out? From us or someone else, possibly Striker or one of his goons?"

"Striker is dead" Stoick's voice hardened again.

"We don't know that" Gobber countered, "no one found a body or anything, and he has a way of coming back repeatedly…quite annoying actually."

"It's an ocean" Spitelout scoffed, "things typically get washed into it and lost...not that hard to believe some load of dragon dung like that did to."

"Enough" Stoick sighed, "The kids cannot find out about this, especially Hiccup."

"Stoick" Gobber sighed, "they will need to know, this is not the end between us and the DragonBane, and if that is the case, their gonna need to know how they came about."

"And what would you have us do?" Spitelout challenged, "tell em that history that should be dead is the cause of a fracture of Berk, part of which is now trying to kill us all?!"

"Stop this!" Stoick boomed, "We are getting nowhere tonight, lets get some rest. I will decide what to do in time"

The shuffle inside made Hiccup glance towards the door. He had been a bit frozen in disbelief and shock, now rushing to Toothless' side as quickly and silently as he could. They launched in the air and out of sight, Hiccup's heart racing a bit. Is that why his father did not want him to know? Why he wanted him to let it go? There had to be a mistake, some explanation. For the ones now set on destroying Berk, could not have once been a part of Berk themselves…could they?


End file.
